Oh, Honestly, Ronald
by hplover121
Summary: A collection of one shots from different characters' POV's as they encounter Ron and Hermione being...affectionate... with each other. T for now, but some of the content is a little mature.
1. Harry

**Hello all! I'm working on the next chapter for But Never Forgotten, but I couldn't get rid of this idea and had to start. This will be a series of one shots from different characters; POV's as they encounter different displays of Ron and Hermione's affection. It's T, but there is some kinda mature content. Nothing too serious though. I thought I'd start with Harry, well, because he's Harry:) I hope you like it! Review please!**

**I'm not JK Rowling. If I was, I wouldn't be waitressing to make money for university:)**

Harry Potter sat at the desk in his small bedroom, staring at some paperwork for his auror application. It was late in the evening, he was getting sleepy, and he wanted to finish it before he went to bed. He realized with frustration that he had read the same line at least four times and still hadn't comprehended it. He sat back in his chair, running his hands through his messy hair and over his face, sighing with exasperation.

His two best friends were fighting. That was nothing new, Ron and Hermione always fought. But ever since the three of them had moved from the Burrow to their own flat in Diagon Alley a month after the war ended, the fighting turned from subtle hissing arguments to full blown screaming matches. It was as if the only reason they ever held it in before was because the rest of Ron's family would hear them.

Apparently they didn't care if Harry heard.

"You are a complete chauvinistic prat, Ronald! Just because I have a _friend_ that is a _boy,_ that isn't you or Harry or Neville does not mean I'm cheating on you! It doesn't even mean I have feelings for him!"

From what Harry had gathered, Hermione had been writing to a young man about a possible internship at the ministry. She had since then decided to go back to school, but apparently still owled the young man from time to time. Harry was trying to block out their row, but he couldn't help but half way pay attention. What was the name of the boy in question again?

"Oh, so _Eddie_, is just your friend?" Harry heard Ron retort. "Then why is he sending you all of these damn owls, huh? What's so important for you two to talk about?"

Oh right- Edmund. Harry rolled his eyes and looked back to his paper work. He considered casting a silencing charm, but figured he might as well keep tabs on the fight, so he could intervene if it got too out of hand.

"His name is _Edmund_ thank you very much, Ronald!" Hermione shrieked. "Why can't you just trust me? I'm not like _Lav Lav,_ you know! I am capable of looking a man and not jumping his bones just because he has a- a-"

Harry could just picture Hermione turning red. For once in the argument, he was actually amused. He loved Hermione's innocence.

"A what, Hermione?" Ron laughed coldly.

"UGGHHHH!"

Harry heard Hermione march to her bedroom and slam the door.

Ron muttered something about "crazy" and "barking mad" before Harry heard his door slam as well.

Harry smiled slightly... silence. And he knew he didn't have to run interference now. If he had learned one thing, it was to stay out of it from the point in which they stop shouting. That way, he didn't have to take a side. Now that Ron and Hermione were dating -which was still hard to get used to- they fought even more. He was starting to think they liked fighting.

But that could be because they liked making up.

_Gross_.

And Harry had noticed that after fighting, sometimes they became extremely... affectionate.

Like it turned them on or something.

Once again, _Gross._

Harry turned back to his application, dipping his quill in his ink pot.

He heard a bang and realized with dismay that Hermione must have thrown open her bedroom door. Apparently she wasn't finished yelling at Ron. He could hear her feet pounding across the hardwood kitchen floor, towards the side of the little flat where the doors to Ron and Harry's rooms were located.

She threw open Ron's door and then slammed it.

Harry plugged his ears and read the next question, He wasn't in the mood to hear another Hermione lecture.

_What are the three qualities that you believe are the most essential for an auror to possess?_

_Bravery.. _Harry scrawled

_Logic_.. He added

He thought hard... he need to come up with something original. Everyone probably put down those two! He wanted to kick himself.

He was interrupted from his self-lecturing by noises coming through the thin walls between his and Ron's bedroom.

Noises like heavy breathing... and moaning.

Harry fought the urge to projectile vomit all over his nearly completed application.

He grabbed for his wand, planning to cast a silencing charm, but in his frantic haste, he knocked it off the desk and it rolled under his bed.

He crouched down in the tiny crevice between his desk and bed, and thrust his arm beneath the it, groping desperately for his wand. Who made rooms this tiny anyway?... _W__here was his blasted wand_?

The sounds grew louder. Hermione was practically screaming.

Harry nearly gagged.

Giving up on his fruitless efforts to find his wand, Harry stood, bumping his head hard on his desk. Swearing under his breath, he leaned over his desk and banged, _hard_, three times on the wall separating his room from Ron's.

"HOW ABOUT A SILENCING CHARM, GITS?" He shouted.

The sounds stopped abruptly.

"Sod, off Potter!" He heard Ron shout.

"Oh, _honestly,_ Ronald." Harry heard Hermione hiss. Then, footsteps.

Hermione opened his door a moment later, her face flaming and hair disheveled. She had wrapped a black cardigan around herself. It reached mid-thigh, but Harry could see that she was wearing nothing beneath it besides her knickers and bra. He nearly laughed, taking in her panicked expression. She was obviously mortified because this was the first time Harry had ever had any direct indication that she and Ron were... intimate... in that way.

Besides common sense.

Honestly, he had known they were doing..._that_... since a few weeks after the war. It was obvious.

Apparently Hermione didn't know that it was.

She came and sat beside him on his bed.

"I'm- I'm so sorry, Harry." She muttered.

"Hermione- It's really-"

He was cut off by Ron, who appeared in the doorway, and leaned against it, crossing his arms. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, and looked annoyed.

"Couldn't have casted one yourself, huh Harry?"

"My wand rolled under the bed, and considering Hermione was about to wake up half of Diagon Alley, I figured that shouting was the most efficient way to solve the problem." Harry said, barely keeping a strait face.

Hermione's blushed even more brilliantly, if that was possible.

Ron smirked.

Harry couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing.

Ron began to laugh too, and Hermione weakly mumbled "It's not- It's not funny, you two." Before she too melted into hysterical giggles.

They laughed until their stomachs hurt, and they were wiping tears from their eyes.

"But honestly," Harry said, hiccuping back to normalcy "Why on earth are you owling that Edmund guy, huh?" He couldn't help it. Hermione was his sister, and he was protective. What if this guy wanted to take advantage of her?

"Oh, Harry, not you too." She smiled. "I've just been giving him some advice lately. He's been having a little bit of trouble with his boyfriend."

"His boyfriend?" Ron asked.

It was Hermione's turn to smirk.

"I told you, Ron. You just need to trust me."

"Fine. Er. Yeah, alright. I'm sorry, Love." Ron said sheepishly.

"I forgive you." Hermione smiled.

"Alright, enough." Harry announced. "Get out of my room, you two. Do you know how disturbing it is to be sitting here with my two best friends, who are both half naked and kinda sweaty? It's revolting. Get out." He laughed.

Hermione got up, leaned over, and kissed his forehead, before walking to the door, taking Ron's hand and leading him away.

Harry smiled. Although was a little (or a lot) awkward at times, he was so happy that Ron and Hermione had found each other at last. He got on the floor and dug his wand from under the bed.

Thinking of his two best friends, he sat down to finish his application. The last word for his list sprang to his mind.

_Passion_... he scribbled, mentally thanking his two friends, even though they had just scarred him for life.

He looked at the word on the page, and picked up his wand, performing a silencing charm.

He would leave it in place for the night, just in case.


	2. McGonagall

**I love McGonagall, so this was good fun to write. Review Please! I don't own Harry Potter.**

Minerva McGonagall wrapped her cardigan more tightly around her shoulders and straitened her eyeglasses as she strode down the corridor. The crisp late fall afternoon at Hogwarts had just turned to a frosty night. As Minerva patrolled the passageways, she made note to tell the house elves to begin using the enchantments to make the fires in the hearths warmer for the winter season.

How quickly the fall had gone. It was her first year as Headmistress, and so far it was going swimmingly. She still had to to discuss many issues with Albus' portrait, but she was doing just fine. Hermione and Dean had returned to Hogwarts to finish their schooling, and she had wasted no time in appointing them as Head Boy and Head Girl. They were marvelous. Neville had also returned, with Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood, but she figured that they had handled enough leadership last year.

Well, Dean and Hermione had been through a lot too, but they were perfect for the job.

It was strange though, to see Miss Granger without Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. She often saw her laughing with Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Dean, but she knew that Hermione missed her two best friends dearly.

As well she should. They had been through so much together.

And she was so very proud of them.

Because she favored them (which she would never admit, but how could she not?) she had sympathy for Miss Granger, and allowed Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to visit the school a couple of times per term. Today was one of the two days she allowed them to Floo in and spend the day with Miss Granger and Miss Weasley.

She checked the large clock in the corridor and noticed that it was quarter to eleven. she'd have to return to her office to see them off. Eleven at night was curfew for students, so they had agreed to leave then.

Minerva was just passing the library when she heard something through the heavy wooden door.

Was that shouting?

The library closed at ten. Some students must have stuck in for some sort of tomfoolery. Immature third years playing some prank, no doubt.

Rolling her eyes Minerva slipped into the room silently. She needed to catch the perpetrators in order to remove house points, give a detention, or at the very least a little scolding.

She slid between the bookshelves like a feline, silent and stealthy.

As she approached the noises, she identified them more clearly.

Heavy breathing. Moaning. The sounds of frantic movement.

Oh, dear. She had come upon a nighttime tryst.

Without missing a beat, Minerva pressed toward the students.

She was not embarrassed. Most teachers would blush and become flustered, but Minerva McGonagall always kept her cool.

Even when dealing with sexually frustrated teens.

She had seen her fair share of them at Hogwarts.

She found the situations quite droll, actually. These two students were obviously trying to remain quiet, but were failing miserably. Especially the girl.

She was whimpering and crying out desperately. Occasionally, Minerva heard the boy, but this girl just couldn't seem to control herself. How embarrassing for her. Minerva hoped it wasn't one of the... hussies, for lack of a better word.. in the fourth year class. She had no desire to see that. But, unfortunately, that is what this girl sounded like.

Honestly, many students didn't know how to control themselves, especially in fifth and sixth year. Usually the seventh years were more level headed.

As she approached the back book row and heard the boy groan and the girl cry out, Minerva thanked her lucky stars that she had so many dependable, level headed, responsible students this year. Mr. Thomas, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, (well maybe she wasn't _level headed_, but still) Miss Weasley...

Minerva turned the corner.

Miss Granger.

If Minerva McGonagall had possessed less self control, her jaw would have dropped.

Instead, her lips remained in a firm line, her hands lightly grasped in front of her, her face free of a blush.

She was the perfect picture of calm, cool, and collected when faced with an image every professor would find... _shocking_... to say the least.

Hermione Granger- hands down the most dependable, level headed, responsible student in the school- was one of the perpetrators.

And the other was none other than Mr. Ronald Weasley.

And this girl was _not_ anything like the Hermione Granger Minerva saw in class every day.

Her back was pressed to the bookshelves and her legs were wrapped around Mr. Weasley's waist. Her Hogwarts uniform was disheveled; her shirt unbuttoned, skirt pushed up. She was facing Minerva, and would have seen her, but her face was buried in the crook Mr. Weasley's neck as she clutched desperately to the back of his shirt, his shoulders, and his fiery hair.

As for Mr. Weasley, his pants were at his ankles, and unfortunately, Minerva had a strait-on view of his bare buttocks.

And they were _really _going at it.

Immediately, Minerva spoke in a cool voice.

"Good evening Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley."

At once, Hermione's head snapped up and her eyes met Minerva's. The cheeks that had been blushed slightly pink went pale, and her eyes grew wide.

Ron, whipped around too, and at sight of Minerva, immediately bent and yanked up his trousers, the tips of his ears so red they were almost purple.

Hermione, meanwhile, had untangled her legs from Ron's waist, yanked her skirt down, and was trying to button up her blouse with trembling hands.

"_Bloody Hell!_" Ron swore under his breath as he buttoned his pants.

"Oh, _honestly_, Ronald!" Miss Granger hissed, smoothing her hair.

Minerva stood in silence until the young couple had righted their clothing and stood red faced and breathing heavily before her.

Minerva let the silence stretch out. She knew it would cause Hermione quite a bit of inner turmoil. She didn't plan to punish them too greatly, in fact. They really were great kids, even if this little display was irresponsible. She knew they had gone through so much, and they really did love each other. In fact, she had known they loved each other probably before they did.

She figured it out when she had seen the look on Mr. Weasley's face after seeing Hermione pretified. It was a look of more than just friendship. From then on, she knew they would end up together.

And now here they were, gallavanting after hours in the library.

No, she wasn't going to punish them _too_ horribly, but she was going to make them sweat a little.

While most people saw her as strict and no nonsense, Minerva was understanding and did like to have a little fun now and then.

After a long silence, Hermione spoke up.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Headmistress. I'm beyond humiliated. If you revoke my Head Girl title, I completely undertand. This was unprofessional and-"

"Miss Granger." Minerva interrupted calmly. "I'm not going to revoke your title. Don't be ridiculous. However, this little display was quite inappropriate, and I must take twenty points from Gryffindor."

"Take fifty." She grumbled miserably, eyes on the floor.

"No, twenty will suffice, Miss Granger. It's hard to punish you for something like this after everything you did for all of us last year. Now, Mr. Weasley."

Ron's eyes met Minerva's and his ears became even redder.

"I can't punish you because you are no longer my student. I suppose I could tell Molly..."

Ron's eyes grew to the size of saucers and his jaw dropped. Minerva almost wanted to laugh, but her face remained completely serious.

"...But no that's not necessary. However, when I invited you here I did not expect to find you...defiling.. my Head Girl against a bookshelf. I do not expect to come across anything like this again. I trust you will hold in your...urges.. until Miss Granger's holiday breaks. Then you are free to do whatever you want. But on your own time. Understood?"

"Yes, Headmistress." Both of them muttered.

Minerva looked at them, shuffling their feet nervously before her. Hermione had missed a button, and her shirt was uneven because of it. Ron looked miserable.

It was ridiculous, but she almost felt bad for disturbing them.

After all, they were more in love than any couple she had seen come through Hogwarts in many years, and they had denied their feelings for years in order to help Mr. Potter.

In order to save them all.

They deserved to have all the time in the world to be with each other. It seemed unfair that just after they had truly found each other, they were separated again.

It was sad that they had to have hurried trysts in the Hogwarts library, when they deserved to spend days and days (and nights and nights) together, peacefully, with no interuptions.

This was there one day to be together, then there would be another three months of owls and daydreams before their next day together, and she had barged in on them.

Of course she didn't exactly approve of them expressing their love in this way. But if it was how they chose to express it, who was she to judge? They were young and full of emotion and passion. She couldn't blame them.

She could fix this. Who ever said McGonagall was too strict? She allowed rules to be broken sometimes. Being Headmistress had it's privileges.

"Anyway," She continued. "Mr. Weasley, I have decided to let you and Mr. Potter stay until midnight. You have another hour... You two might want to go get cleaned up. You both look quite disheveled if I do say so. I do not need my Head Girl returning to the common room in such a state. The prefects bathroom, Hermione? It should be quite empty. Mrytle just left, and I put up some enchantments to be sure ghosts can no longer enter."

Minerva met Hermione's eyes, and an understanding passed between them.

"Oh. Er, ehmm, Yes, y-yes of course." Hermione stuttered, obviously more than a little bit shocked.

"I'll see you at midnight, then." And Minerva swept from the room to find Harry to tell his he had another hour, leaving the young, bewildered couple behind her.

Minerva looked up from her paperwork when the four teens entered her office at midnight. Ron met her eyes sheepishly when he said his goodbyes, but there was an unmistakeable twinkle in his blue eyes.

The young men left, and the two beautiful young women turned to leave.

Minerva sat at her desk and resumed her work.

Hermione peeked back into the doorway.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Thank you, Headmistress." A blush crept into her cheeks.

"I assume you had a nice night?"

"Yes. Very nice. Thank you again, for... understanding."

"I understand many things, Miss Granger. But not all understanding is born of books and knowledge."

"Yes. I know." Hermione smiled at her.

Minerva smiled back. "Get some sleep, Miss Granger."

"Yes, Headmistress."

And with that, Hermione Granger dissapeared.

Minerva turned back to her work with a smile smile gracing her face.

"Oh to be young, and feel true love for the first time..." mused Albus from his portrait.

"Indeed." Minerva muttered, sltil smiling to herself.


	3. Ginny

**Hello all! This one has a lot of Ginny and Hermione's friendship, I love their relationship and wish it would be written more often:) Also, of course, some R/Hr lovin'. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Also, am I the only one freaking out? The movie is in A WEEK! How is this possible! I don't want it to be overrrr! I will have to be drug out of the cinema kicking and screaming. Anyway, Enjoy! And _please_ review:)**

Ginny Weasley couldn't stop smiling. 

Her feet hit the green grass of the Quidditch Pitch and she ran triumphantly to her team mates, shouting her congratulations and pumping her fist into the air. Gryffindor had just beat Slytherin in a very close and exciting match. It was raining, and Ginny's feet slipped on the grass as she ran to her celebrating team mates. Ginny reached the two other girls on her team; Sally, her sixth year chaser, and Felicity, her fifth year beater. She threw her arms around the two girls and they all jumped and screamed gleefully.

Ginny normally didn't approve of celebrating too much on the pitch, but it was Slytherin, after all. They had played a nasty game, so in Ginny's opinion, they deserved a little dose of "in your face".

Ginny had been appointed Quidditch Captain upon her return to Hogwarts for her seventh year. That was the only positive of Harry not coming back with her. He would have been captain had he returned, Ginny was sure of it. And while she would much rather have him here with her, being Quidditch Captain made her time at Hogwarts more enjoyable.

There was another reason Ginny was smiling like an idiot; Harry was at the match today. It was late November, and while there had been several matches, this was the first time he had been able to make it. She had played a great game, so she was excited to see him. She knew he would be very proud of her.

Harry and Ron had been very busy with Auror training, much to the frustration of Ginny and Hermione. Ron was here too, and Ginny presumed the four of them would have a nice time together at the celebration party before she could have some alone time with Harry. Butterflies erupted in Ginny's stomach and she felt warm all over just thinking about it. Honestly, she still felt like her ten-year-old self with a helpless crush when she thought about him.

Not that she would tell anyone that, of course.

How embarrassing.

"GREAT assist, Sal!" Ginny exclaimed, mussing the pretty girl's damp, shoulder-length blonde hair. Sally smiled back.

"Come on, Gin. That assist would have meant nothing if you hadn't turned it into ten points!" She said.

"Take a compliment for once!" Ginny laughed, patting the girl on the shoulder and turning to her Seeker, a third year boy named Johnny.

"Nice catch, Johnnyboy!" Johnny smiled back shyly. Ginny thought he was absolutely adorable, and had sort of taken him under her wing, giving him extra practice and flying lessons. He was quickly becoming a very good Seeker, and she felt like a proud big sister.

"Alright team! No post-game talks or drills. It's rainy and gross, I want to get up to that after party!" Ginny said to the huddled team of seven.

"No, you want to go snog Potter's face off!" teased Dean, her third chaser, who had long since gotten over their break up.

"Nip it, Thomas!" Ginny snapped playfully. "To the locker room everyone! Sal, you and I are on take down. We'll meet everyone up at the party!"

As the five other players headed to the locker room, Ginny and Sally walked the length of the pitch, picking up field markers, chatting about the game as the drizzling rain plastered their hair to their faces. Sally was a not only a sweetheart, but great player, and Ginny was glad to have her on the team. Almost all of the returners had graduated, so her team was entirely new besides herself, Dean, and Peakes. Once the field markers were picked up, Ginny sent Sally to the locker room.

"Are you sure?" Sally had asked, "I can help you get the Quaffles put away."

"Nah, go ahead. It's a one man job. Besides, I'm sure you'll want to go find Henry." Ginny replied with a wink, referring to the girl's boyfriend, the Ravenclaw Quiddich captain. Sally blushed, but smiled.

"Alright. Thanks, Gin." She laughed "See you at the party!"

Ginny quickly picked up the rest of the equipment, and cased it up, putting it in the shed. Ginny rolled her eyes at the fact that SHE had been assigned clean up this day. Couldn't it have been the Slytherins' turn? Whatever, she thought. She wasn't about to force the chore upon the new team members just because Harry was here, that wasn't how a good captain operated.

Within twenty minutes, the equipment was in the shed, and Ginny was booking it back to the locker room. Ginny would be the only one in there, which would be good because she didn't want anyone in her way. She would take a quick shower, change, and be up in the common room with Harry in ten minutes.

Ginny jogged the last few paces to the locker room and opened the door.

Immediately, her ears were assaulted by sounds that she did NOT want to be hearing.

Moaning, shouting, the loud sound of something repeatedly slamming into the row of lockers.

And it got worse when she heard the voices more clearly... and recognized them

She quickly identified the moans of her best friend and her big brother mingling together in some sort of vomit-inducing symphony.

They were on the other side of the wall of lockers, so she couldn't see them.

Thank God.

Her jaw was dropped and she stood frozen in the doorway; one hand on the door knob, the other clutching her broom.

Mostly her shock was merely at the fact this was happening. I mean, she would expect that Ron would have some sort of tacky locker room fantasy, but... _Hermione went along with it?_

This seemed like something she and Harry would be more likely to do!

Ginny was awoken from her stupor as she heard an extra loud "OH RONNNNN!" and the couple in question came crashing around the side of the lockers, slamming into the opposite row.

Ginny wanted to gauge her eyes out with the end of her broomstick.

Hermione's legs were around Ron's waist and she was wearing just an old Gryffindor Quidditch jersey. Thankfully, Ron still wore his trousers, but they were pushed down past his hips and he was shirtless.

"OH MY GOD!" Ginny exclaimed, taking a step backward.

Right away, Ron and Hermione looked up and saw her. Hermione immediately tried to untangle herself from Ron's grip, but he remained where he was, keeping her back pressed to the lockers. He rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me." He growled.

"No, Ronald, I am not bloody kidding you!" Ginny barked, "Now kindly remove yourself from my best friend. Seriously, I may vomit!"

"Oh, honestly, Ronald, let me down!" Hermione commanded. Ron reluctantly stepped back, pulling up his trousers the rest of the way. Hermione grabbed her pair of scarlet and gold knickers from a locker nearby and pulled them on. Then she turned to Ron. Ginny noticed the back of the jersey for the first time.

R. Weasley

01

They must have dug it out of the storage closet.

Ginny began to see the humor in the situation and fought the urge to laugh. While she was repulsed by the thought of Ron doing _that, _she couldn't deny that this was extremely funny. She couldn't wait to tell George. He would completely tear the mickey out of him.

"Go up to the party, Ron. I will be up in a moment." Hermione muttered, stooping to pick up his shirt from the floor and throwing it at him. He pulled in on over his head and nodded.

Ron walked toward the door, loudly slapping Hermione's arse as he went. She rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her hips, but smiled when he winked at her.

"Ew." said Ginny, although she actually found the exchange quite hilarious.

"Now you know how I feel when I see you and Harry eating each others' faces." Ron said.

"You've never walked in on us shagging, you tosser!" Ginny replied, placing her hands on her hips, just as her mother did when she reprimanded her children.

Ron stuck his tongue out at her, reminding her of the young boy he once was. Then he walked out of the locker room, calling to Hermione that he'd see her in a few minutes at the party.

Hermione rounded on Ginny, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"I thought you'd be up at the party by now!"

"Well, no. I have duties, you know. So do you, Miss Head Girl. Shouldn't you be collecting the score sheets and updating the bracket?"

"Well.. that-that... _that_ is beside the point!" Hermione stuttered, blushing.

Ginny burst out laughing, clutching her stomach as giggles peeled through her. She was surprised to find that, while she still wanted to ralph at the mental image of her brother shagging her best friend, she was actually _proud_ of Hermione.

"What?" Asked Hermione, looking confused.

"I didn't know you had this in you, Hermione!"

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione huffed.

"I mean, I knew you and Ron have had sex, I mean Harry told me how he heard you that once, but in the locker rooms at school? You _go_ girl!"

"Well, I have loved Ron for a long time, even when we were in school, and I always enjoyed watching him play Quidditch, so now that we are together, I just decided tha-"

"Woah woah woah woah... Back. Up." Ginny inturrupted. "This was _your_ idea? Not Ron trying to live out some fourth year wanking fantasy?" Ginny asked, stripping off her uniform and stepping into the shower.

"Well, I'm sure it must have been one of his, as you so eloquently put it, _wanking fantasies,_ at some point, but yes. It was my idea. Like I said, I liked watching him play. A lot. What I said sixth year to make him jealous was actually true...I like my Quidditch players."

"Obviously. I mean you went all out.. with finding his jersey, and those little matching knickers you've got. I guess you were telling the truth... Krum, McLaggen..Ron. Although, if I remember correctly, you said you like _really good_ Quidditch players."

"McLaggen doesn't count. But yes, I like really good Quidditch players. Ron _is_ really good! He just has to have the confidence...Oooh, when he thought he took Liquid Luck and had that great game..." Hermione trailed off with a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh my God, EW Hermione! Snap out of it!" Ginny said, stepping out of the shower and drying herself off with a towel.

"Sorry." Hermione said, but continued to smile as she pulled on her black Hogwarts skirt, a Gryffindor tshirt and knee high socks. She put the jersey in her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"You're taking that?" Ginny questioned as she quickly styled her hair in a side braid over her shoulder.

"Yes. I don't think it will be missed down here in storage. I have better use for it." Hermione said smugly.

"Well well well. I learn something new every day..." Ginny mumbled, pulling on her jeans and Quidditch jacket.

"You owe me big, Ginny. You just wrecked all of my fun." Hermione pretended to pout.

Ginny cracked up. "Tell you what, you little sex deviant, I'm going to give you my keys to the locker room, so you and Ron can come down here later, with the knowledge that you will be alone and uninterrupted. This is a win win situation. Now Ron will be distracted and will not bother Harry and I at all. Deal?"

"Deal." Hermione agreed. She held out her hand and Ginny dropped the keys into her palm as they shook hands.

The two friends linked arms and stepped into the crisp evening air. It was no longer raining, and a purple sunset was splashed above the lake. Hermione's Head Girl pin glinted in the light, and the gold letters across the back of Ginny's jacket gleamed:

G. Weasley

06

CAPTAIN

The two friends breathed in the fresh night air and began their trek to the magnificent castle before them. Ginny broke the silence.

"But _really,_ Hermione? A locker room? That seems more my style, I'm supposed to be the wild one." she teased, "I would have pegged you for the classy type, you know? Or the library type fantasy."

Hermione giggled. "Well..."

Ginny threw her head back and laughed. "Don't tell me you already did that? Hermione!"

Hermione blushed brilliantly. "McGonagall walked in on us!"

"NO!" Ginny exclaimed, her jaw dropping in horror.

"Yes!" Hermione said.

Ginny burst out laughing. She didn't think she had ever laughed harder. Hermione soon joined and the girls laughed and laughed until their stomachs hurt. By the time they reached the castle, they were practically in tears.

"Hermione Granger, you need to give me the details of that story first thing in the morning!" Ginny said as they walked toward the Fat Lady.

"Absolutely." Hermione said smiling, "But now, I think you have a party to enjoy, Captain."

And the two best friend stepped into the familiar room, ready to enjoy the festivities with their friends, boyfriends, and each other.


	4. Neville

**Hello all! Thanks so much for the reviews! They make my day:) I hope you all like this one, it was a bit difficult for me to write. I know Luna/Neville aren't canon.. but I adored that little bit in DH pt. 2 (Which was AMAZING) so I am going to pretend that they got together after the battle. We know they don't get married, but who says they never dated, right? Hahah anyway, if there's anyone that you want a POV from in this series let me know! I plan on doing George, Luna, and Fleur for sure. Enjoy, and please review!**

Neville Longbottom raised his fist and knocked on the wooden door to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's flat. Tapped his foot as he waited for it to open, feeling slightly nervous and excited. Neville's fingers curled around the brown paper sack he held, and he knocked again. 

He, Harry, and Ron had spent some time together that week and had stumbled across the realization that they had never been drunk. Not more than two months ago, they had all three played integral roles in killing the most powerful dark wizard the world had ever known, and yet, they'd never had the experience of intoxication.

The three of them had decided that this was unacceptable.

The problem was being remedied tonight. And of course, they decided to include the ladies as well. This surely would be entertaining. Ron had guffawed at the mere thought of a drunk Hermione, and Harry seemed nervous at the thought of a drunk Ginny. Neville smiled slightly as he wondered if drunk Luna would be any different than sober Luna.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open, revealing an athletic young woman with fiery hair and a silly grin on her face.

"Neville! Come inside, come inside!" Exclaimed Ginny, grabbing his hand and yanking him roughly into the small living room of the flat.

"Hey, Gin!" Neville laughed as she tripped over the edge of the couch.

Neville grinned as he took in the sight before him. The living room was just big enough to comfortably fit a couch, a couple of armchairs, and a small table in the corner. The table was covered in bottles filled with liquids of many colors. Harry was getting up from one of the chairs, smiling as he came to pry Neville from Ginny's grip. Luna sat in the other armchair smiling serenely up at him. Ron and Hermione were on the couch, Ron's head in Hermione's lap.

"Hey Neville!" Harry greeted taking the paper bag from him.

"It's just some Fire Whiskey. But I wanted to contribute." Neville said.

"Excellent! We'll start with this then!"

"It seems that Ginny already started..." Neville chuckled as Ginny walked to Harry, wrapped her arms around his waist and gazed up at him with a sappy expression plastered onto her face.

"Oh, yeah. George got all of that stuff for us. Said we deserved a little fun... he also told Ginny that it was a good idea to 'pre-game'."

"That explains it. George coming?"

"Nah." Harry's face fell slightly. "Didn't feel up to it today."

"I see." George had been doing very well, but there were days when he just wanted to be left alone. No one argued with him.

"Come on! Enough chit chat over there, let's get started." Ron's voice came from the other side of the room.

Neville laughed as he heard Hermione's exasperated sigh, but a moment later, she had approached the table of bottles with Ron and Luna. Luna took Neville's had and squeezed it. He felt a rush of affection for her, and smiled, mentally thanking himself for finally telling her how he felt.

"Okay.. Fire Whiskey, then. I'll pour some shots." Harry said as he unscrewed the cap and poured six little glasses full of the amber liquid.

"Hehehehe.. yayyy shots!" Ginny giggled.

"Oh, yes. Daddy says that Fire Whiskey is the way to start. If you drink it first, as a base, the nargles will stay away... they don't like the smell of Fire Whiskey, you see." Luna mused, holding up her shot glass and gazing serenely at the golden beverage.

"Bloody hell." Ron grumbled.

"Don't swear, Ronald."

God, Neville loved these people.

Harry handed Neville a shot, and he eyed it suspiciously. He's never had alcohol before.

"Alright everyone! To friends!" Harry exclaimed, holding up his glass. 

"To friends!" The six young men and women echoed, before throwing back their glasses of Fire Whiskey.

Neville's throat and eyes burned, but his stomach became pleasantly warm.

"Hmmm. That was interesting." Luna mused. "Could we do another, Harry?"

"Hahaha, that a girl Luna!" Ron exclaimed, "Luna Lovegood, a partier... who woulda guessed?"

"I'll have another too, Harry." Hermione added. Ron raised his eyebrows as Harry chuckled and poured a second round.

"Well, if I'm going to get drunk, I'm going to do it thoroughly." Hermione huffed.

"Cheers, Love." Ron grinned, handing her another shot.

"To love!" Luna said in a dreamy voice, holding up her glass.

The toast was echoed and the second round was thrown back.

Soon a third round melted into a fourth.

And then a fifth.

Eventually a sixth.

Then, he lost count.

Eventually, Neville found himself feeling outrageously happy. His face was warm. The six of them sat in a circle on the floor, talking, laughing, and sipping on drinks. Harry seemed to be having a great time reliving moments from their years at school, reminding them of memories as he laughed and laughed.

"Re-re-remember, that once, Neville, when you tried to fi-fi fight us? First year?" Harry asked, cracking up.

They all burst out laughing, even Luna, who surely had no idea what they were talking about.

"But I got t-ten points for Gryffindorrrrrr!" Neville roared in an obnoxiously loud voice.

"We won the house cup! Ha ha Slytherin!" Ron slurred.

"Oh... good. I don't much like Slytherin. Well done, Neville." Luna mused, eyes glazed over, the only one not slurring and stuttering.

"Remember how, how Ginny sent me that valentine! Gin... you... you sent me that valentine!" Harry gasped, hysterically giggling.

Ginny blushed and shouted. "Potter! I told you not, not to sp-speak of that!"

"Love you, Ginnn."

"Bugger off, arse!" Ginny hiccuped, still smiling. Harry continued.

"Remember that one time, hahah... that one t-time, you guys! Ron puked slugs because Malfoy was being an arse to Hermione!"

"My herooo!" Hermione shouted, leaning on Ron's shoulder and looking up at him with moon eyes.

"I'd barf s-slugs for ya any day, doll!" Ron proclaimed, and Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Oh, wait.. Ronald. I wanted to show you that.. that thing in the k-k-kitchen. That thinggg. That I wanted to show you... in the kitchen." Hermione slurred, grabbing Ron's hand and yanking him to his feet. Both of them nearly fell down and they stumbled toward the kitchen door.

"What thing, Herm-own-ninny?" Ron asked. Harry collapsed into new peels of laughter with this imitation of Viktor Krum.

"Just, come on, you p-p-ponce!" Hermione said, practically dragging Ron down the hall and throwing into the kitchen, slamming the door.

A new string of giggles came from Ginny as she peeled her shirt off.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed.

"I wanna take my c-clothes offff!" Ginny shouted, taking off her jeans. Then, dressed only in her blue bra and underwear, Ginny began to dance around the room. Harry chased after her, laughing, ripping of his own shirt, trying to get her to wear it. Neville found the scene extremely comical.

Luna scooted over to Neville.

"You know, I think we should make Ginny drink some water. Daddy says that water prevents something called a hangover. She seems quite drunk doesn't she? I suppose we all are though."

"Are you? Luna.. y-y- you don't seem like it." Neville questioned, looking into her big eyes. "You have pretty eyes, Lune."

"Thank you, Neville. I'm just feeling very happy. And dizzy. Could you get some water for Ginny? I think she's going to pass out soon. She needs to drink it before she sleeps."

Neville sloppily kissed Luna's cheek, wondering how she could be so... _completely sane_ at a time like this. As he stood, Neville tripped. He gripped the couch and righted himself stumbling toward the kitchen.

Neville turned into the hallway, stumbled a few steps, and tripped into the kitchen, and closed the door behind him.

The sight before him instantly sobered him up.

Hermione was sitting on the kitchen table, Ron standing between her knees. And they were snogging.

Like, _really _snogging.

Which would have been bad enough... but Neville never did have good luck. Ron wore just boxer shorts and Hermione wore only a pair of red panties.

Both of them looked over at Neville as they heard the door close. Ron looked slightly surprised, but Hermione just giggled. "Hello Neville!" She said as if she had run into him on the street.

Neville slapped a hand over his eyes as Hermione turned toward him, obviously not caring that she was completely topless.

"I'm so sorry! I'm leaving now." Neville groped desperately behind his back for the doorknob.

Ron burst out laughing and Hermione hopped off of the table. "No, wait! Did did you n-n-need something?"

Neville couldn't believe this was happening. "Water," he said "For Gin."

"Get him some water Ronald." Hermione said, turning to Ron with her hands on her hips.

Neville was shocked that Ron wasn't freaking out. Hermione was _topless..._ and Ron was such a jealous boyfriend. He must have been really _really _wasted. Hermione was obviously even more wasted. I mean, this was _Hermione_.. walking around practically naked.

"Hermione, put on a shirt. Y-y-you are going to be embarrassed about this in the morning." Neville said weakly.

"Don't be silly, Neville. It's not a big deal."

"Sweet Merlin, you are so drunk." Neville mumbled.

Hermione just giggled. He heard her feet walk over to Ron at the sink to retrieve the water. More giggling, then, "Oh, honestly, Ronald.. not while Neville's in the room."

"Good grief." Neville grumbled.

He heard Hermione walk across the kitchen to him. "Here's your water Nnnnneville. Now , if you d-d-don't mind, I must request that you leave. Because Ronald is standing over there. And he looks really bloody hot. And I'm gonna go shag him now."

Neville grabbed the water and practically threw himself from the kitchen, slamming the door. As he yanked his wand from his pocket he heard the noises of his two friends crashing about the kitchen. Neville cast a silencing charm and hurried down the short hall into the living room.

"Neville! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Harry said smiling, as he wrestled Ginny into a sweater.

Neville chuckled nervously, handing Ginny the water. "Here you go Gin, Nahh no ghosts." Harry just smiled dazedly and clapped him on the back.

"But I hope you clean your kitchen tomorrow."

The smile slid from Harry's face.

"Oh, merlin. They aren't..."

Neville nodded.

"Bloody hell. I'm gonna vomit."

"Me too!" Moaned a pale Ginny, who hadn't been paying any attention to their conversation.

"Oh, no.. Come on Gin, let's go to the bathroom!" Harry said, pulling Ginny down the hallway.

Neville looked over at Luna, who sat on the couch smiling at him. He went and sat by her, resting his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him, and he smiled as her radiant blonde hair tickled his nose.

"Our friends are quite strange, aren't they Neville?"

Neville kissed her temple. "Completely loony, they are. You and I, we're the sane ones Luna."

"I hope Ginny's not too ill. I suspect the nargles got to her because she didn't start off with Fire Whiskey... like the rest of us, you know?"

Neville smiled.

Okay, maybe they weren't completely sane.

But sane or not, Neville wouldn't trade his friends for anything in the world.


	5. Fleur

**Hello everyone! It has been far too long since I posted. I apologize sincerely! I hope you like this. It's more on the sweet side. Also, I've been kind of obsessed with the Hunger Games lately… I'm thinking about dabbling in that fanfic genre, thoughts?… Anyway, I hope you like this! I'd love a review**

Fleur Delacour loved the Burrow. As she carried a basket of laundry through the kitchen, she recalled her initial dislike of the place a few summers ago, and wrinkled her nose in memory of the shallow things she used to value. Now, she was never happier than she was when she was at the Burrow, surrounded by the whole Weasley gang. She looked out the window at the freshly fallen snow as she set the laundry basket down on the clean wooden table. She was alone in the cozy old house, and happily anticipating the party tonight. Cheerful Christmas music spilled from the radio in the laundry room into the kitchen where she stood. Molly had gone out to buy some more pumpkin juice and firewhiskey, and Mr. Weasley was at work. Fleur had to drop by to bring over a few cookbooks she had borrowed, and decided to fold Molly's laundry. She liked to give back to the woman who had become her second mother over the past couple of years.

Fleur smiled, brushing a few pale golden flyaways that had escaped her ponytail out of her eyes. Ginny and Hermione were back from Hogwarts, and Harry and Ron were on Christmas holiday from auror training. All four of them were so happy and full of life. It filled her with a warmth that she couldn't explain, and she smiled as she folded socks, tshirts, and Weasley sweaters. They had gone through so much, and they so deserved the happiness they had found with each other. The four of them had been going outside right when she had arrived. She had smiled at them, bundled in hats and coats and mittens going out to play in the snow. Like children. They had been forced to grow up so much faster than they should have. They deserved simple joys like snowball fights and sledding and snow angels.

And love.

And boy, did those four love each other. Ginny and Ron were as close as any siblings she had ever seen. Hermione and Harry had such a friendship, a special one, unmatched by any she'd seen before. Ginny and Hermione were perfect girlfriends for each other. Ron and Harry were like brothers. Obviously, Harry and Ginny adored each other, and Ron and Hermione…. She could go on and on about them. It was a young love like she'd never witnessed before.

Just as this thought crossed her mind the couple appeared on the porch. Hermione's wavy hair was pushed down by a knit cap, and Ron's red hair seemed orange in the bright sunlight. Their cheeks were flushed from cold, and they were laughing. Just before they came in the door, Ron stooped and pressed his lips to Hermione's, who closed her eyes, and pulled him closer. Fleur blushed, knowing they didn't know she could see them. She slowly backed into the laundry room, affording them a few minutes of privacy. She'd just put in another load of laundry until they decided to cool it and come inside. She chuckled. Young love really was something else. Something she had experienced not too long ago.

She heard the door open and close, and was about to re-enter the kitchen, but what she heard made her stop in her tracks. In sounded like they were still kissing. A lot. She risked a peek into the kitchen, and her hunch was confirmed. Hermione was sitting on the counter, Ron standing between her legs. They had pulled their coats off, but hadn't even taken the time to remove hats or scarves or snow boots, although Ron was working at the buttons on Hermione's shirt. If nothing interrupted them, Fleur knew that this would get really awkward really fast. She pulled her head back into the laundry room as she felt herself turn bright red, and swore under her breath in French, not knowing how to avoid the sheer awkwardness of this situation. She could barge in on them, which would be bad enough, or wait for them to stop and hope she could sneak out without them knowing she was ever there.

They began to talk breathlessly between kisses, Ron saying over and over how much her missed her, Hermione agreeing… Ron saying things that Fleur really, _really_ did not need to be hearing. Oh, dear. It was starting to sound really hot and heavy. Fleur desperately looked around the room, and spotted a large box of laundry soap. She pointed her wand at the radio, turning it up a bit louder, but not enough that they would really notice a change in volume. _Not that the two of them are paying attention to the volume of the music_she thought dryly as she heard Hermione let out a moan. She quickly crossed to the box of soap, knocking it off the shelf, and then she cursed loudly in French. The noises from the kitchen stopped abruptly. There was a pause. Then Ron's voice rang out somewhat timidly.

"Fleur..?"

Fleur didn't respond. Part of her plan. She knelt and began to clean up the mess, still cursing in French. Soon, the couple appeared in the doorway, both with red cheeks that Fleur knew had nothing to do with the frigid weather. Hermione was nervously fidgeting with the hem of her sweater.

Hi, Fleur!" Ron said, a little bit too loudly. Hermione rolled her eyes slightly before catching herself and plastering a forced smile onto her face. Fleur fought the urge to laugh, but just lifted her eyebrows and smiled easily.

"'Ello Ron, 'Ermione. I am so sorry you 'ad to 'ear all of zat cursing! With zee music playing I didn't even realize you were in zee house!" She stood, pointing her wand at the radio and dimming the noise. "Ahhh, Zat is better. 'Ave you two had a nice day?"

Ron had immediately relaxed upon hearing the lie that she hadn't heard, but something in Hermione's expression made it clear that she did not believe Fleur's story. Probably because of the rather loud moan she had let slip a few minutes prior.

Well, shit. She should have known Hermione wouldn't fall for this simple of a trick. Oh well, thought Fleur, she and Hermione were close friends, and she already knew about Hermione and Ron's…extra curricular activities.

"Would you two like some tea? I was just going to put some on." Fleur asked.

"I've got to go take a shower," Ron said and waggled his eyebrows at Hermione, "Care to join me?"

"OH, _honestly,_ Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed blushing furiously. Fleur died laughing as a smiling Ron quickly clambered up the stairs to the second landing, escaping Hermione's glare. Hermione and Fleur entered the kitchen, Hermione still looking embarrassed. Fleur asked her about school as she put the tea on, and the two women chatted easily and folded the rest of the laundry as they waited for it to steep. As they sat down with their mugs of hot tea, still laughing from Hermione's story of The snowball fight that had just taken place outside, Fleur looked up to find Hermione nervously biting her lip.

"…I'm sorry you had to hear that, Fleur." She muttered, a slight blush covering her fair cheeks.  
>Fleur looked up at Hermione over the ring of her mug, a mischevious smile playing on her lips. "'Ermione, I 'ave no idea what you are talking about." Fleur winked one of her pale blue eyes, and Hermione smiled shyly.<p>

"Thanks, Fleur."

And at that moment, Harry and Ginny tromped in the door, arguing over who had made the better snowman. "But, Gin, mine was twice as big as yours!"

"I don't _care_, Potter. That doesn't change the fact that it was lopsided and lumpy!"

Fleur laughed and got up to pour both of them some tea as they yanked off their boots, coats, and hats. She saw Hermione's reflection in the window over the sink. A bit of a dreamy look still remained on her face as she talked with Harry and Ginny. Fleur smiled, she'd seen that look before. She'dherself had worn that look not too long ago.

In that moment, Fleur Delacour realized that if there was anything she loved as much as she loved spending time with the Weasleys at the Burrow, it was young love. Simply because, to Fleur, young love was just, well… magical.


End file.
